


Moving Forward

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s), Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman from another universe constantly visits Laharl's castle asking for Xenolith to return. One would think that Laharl speaking in behalf of Xenolith would be insulting but the reality is Xenolith doesn't want to look back now and Etna wants to get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 19 is Etna and Xenolith which is now my favorite sibling pairing ever…not in that since really).

"I know Xenolith is here. Please let me see him."

It's not everyday that someone would come barging into a Overlords's castle with a bow in hand demanding something from the Overlord of said castle. She was an outsider; an unwanted guest that came in and started shooting everyone with her bow after she failed to get a response from any of the demons. It must have been because of her appearance. No one would take a rabbit girl seriously.

Yes, the rabbit ears on her head were real. She would be what would be known as a moon rabbit, a race that could exist on the many moons of all the universes. She had short black hair and red eyes that glowed in the darkness. Her outfit was what would consider bizarre. The first portion of her outfit had a black, white and purple military theme to it with a ribbon above her chest area. Her lower area consisted of a white mini skirt with black stockings. How anyone would be able to move in those high heels was a question to be desired. If these demons knew who she was, they wouldn't have had stopped her when she took her bow and stuck them to the wall. She didn't kill them of course because she wasn't like other witch hunters who killed pointlessly. She just wanted one demon here and the Overlord knew where he was.

Of course the rabbit girl would expect the Overlord of this Netherworld to be a child who in the middle of brainstorming with a fallen angel. The rabbit girl only caught a little bit of their dialogue from a distance but apparently it was about gaining respect in the Netherworld while the fallen angel wanted Laharl to play with her on the Cii U. Once they noticed that someone was messing up the place, they stopped their chitchat. They weren't expecting a rabbit girl to be defeating the demons in the castle with ease.

"Who are you?" The boy questioned rather irritated that this was happening so late at night when the moon was up.

"I am known as the witch hunter Luna of Diligence…or I would be known that if I complete my mission. For now I'm known as the Killer Rabbit of the Night. I will not ask again. Where is Xenolith?"

The little girl was only looking at her bunny ears…never mind that she just call herself a killer rabbit. Laharl on the other hand scoffed.

"Hahaha! You dare order me, the Overlord Laharl around? Hahaha!"

"I do not find my mission funny nor do I find a child playing Overlord humorous either. Please tell me where Xenolith is. I know he is here."

Laharl glared at her for brushing off his introduction. She wasn't here for jokes but…

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Big brother?"

Laharl smirked. "If you don't want me playing around then I'll be honest. I have never anyone by the name Xenolith. What does he look like?"

"…Tall…incubus…red hair…Square Enix jacket…doesn't talk too much…gets embarrassed easily…"

That last part didn't sound like Xenolith…then Laharl remembered how that guy reacted when he was forced to deal with him being Laharl-chan. The bluenette just chuckled at her description.

"No. I don't know anyone like that."

"But his…"

"Look bunny girl, I don't have time to search the entire Netherworld for one demon. I have never met this demon ever, so go off on your merry way. I have more important things to attend to, right Sicily?"

"You mean you'll play the Cii U with me?"

"NO! I'm talking about promoting myself more. Hahahaha!"

The rabbit girl might have reacted the wrong way and tore the castle apart from Laharl's response…but to the sibling's surprise, she gave up and left the castle. With her out of the way, Laharl ordered the other demons to not let their guard down again so the same thing wouldn't happen. The demons weren't happy with what had just occurred so they agreed to have a steak out if she were to ever return.

Laharl wasn't protecting Xenolith in any shape or form. If Xenolith did something before coming to this Netherworld that he refused to talk about and had to own up to it, then that means Laharl would have to fight for his vassal. After Flonne became an archangel and only periodically returned to the Netherworld usually to play some video games, Laharl had held his other vassals closer than before. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to lose someone else because they had something more important to do.

Plus at the moment Laharl sent Etna and Xenolith off to go do some shopping for food. Etna didn't want to do it but since Xenolith had the money and was going to end up carrying everything anyway, she complied to spending some alone time with her big brother. They were lucky they weren't in the castle but Xenolith's magic power was just as high as Etna's. When he left, he would leave a trace of his power and the rabbit girl probably picked it up, so when the two came back, Laharl simply asked Xenolith if he knew whom this Luna rabbit girl was. Of course he refused to talk about his past and knowing the older demon for a while left it at that.

* * *

The problem was that Luna was not done with the Overlord Castle. She came a few days later demanding Xenolith again. Again, Laharl chased her off by lying that Xenolith wasn't there. Etna was starting to catch on about the presence of the rabbit girl. The third time, Laharl just barricaded everything and put a sign on his castle saying that there no one named Xenolith and that really seemed to chase her off.

But then came the fourth attempt and Laharl wasn't that lucky. She came the day after (instead of waiting a couple of days later) when Xenolith was caught walking around. He was fixing up some of the damage the rabbit girl had done along with the other demons and Prinnies because Laharl blamed him for the cause. The redhead was almost done so he was just going to retire for the night when she showed up, her red eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Xenolith…you were here."

"Luna…"

"Xenolith, what's taking so long? You should have been done an hour ago!" Laharl yelled as he walked outside the castle doors only to see the rabbit greeting them. "Oh…"

"You lied to me." The rabbit girl mumbled. She did not take out her bow this time though now that she found her target. "I am disappointed."

"Disappointed? Demons lie all the time. Hahaha!"

She glared as she looked toward Xenolith. She had enough with this cat and mouse game with him. "Xenolith, you were here the entire time. You could feel my presence yet you said nothing when that child spoke in your place. Why would you do that? Do you not have dignity?"

"What are you talking about?" Laharl butt in not liking how he was being treated. "Xenolith is my vassal. I make the decisions for him."

"Unbelievable. A powerful demon…no a powerful witch hunter should not have to bow to such an immature demon."

Xenolith kept his stoic expression as she continued to insult both the Overlord and him. There was not much to say or he refused to go into detail about his past even now. The noise would soon attract the attention of Etna and Sicily, the former who was the last person Xenolith wanted around.

"Xenolith, we…no…I need your help."

"Hmm?"

"I only have one more mission before I can join as the eighth member of the Chosen group. My mission includes me eliminating Acedia."

"Anything goes for a witch hunter so I was hoping you would assist me in bringing back his head to the witch hunter realm. He's abusing his power as of late killing children who have stepped their boundaries in the Golden Land and has killed our own who have interrogated him. Its better to be safe than sorry, that's why I'm asking you to assist me on my mission."

"…"

"Hey, bunny girl, I thought I told you Xenolith is my vassal. He is not allowed to make decisions on his own!"

"If that is the case then I must ask-"

"Hell no! You come in here messing up my castle, ruining my time with my planning and then constantly coming back when I made it clear I don't want you here. If you're so powerful like you claim, do the mission yourself! Xenolith is my vassal and I'm not giving him to anyone!"

The stubbornness really did come from not wanting another member in this group to go off for some time. Unlike Flonne who can come back when she's not busy, Xenolith may not return if given the chance. Yeah, if Etna made it clear to the incubus that he had to return alive, it was one thing, but they knew nothing of his past to make sure that he would follow through with her orders.

The red eyed rabbit girl didn't take that response well. "Useless…Xenolith, I'm asking you. Please help me."

"…It is like the Overlord said." Xenolith finally spoke. "This is a test by the seven Chosen to eliminate a powerful adversary. The boss may have been vague with her orders on who you can ask to assist you, but you will benefit more if you take the mission on yourself."

That was Xenolith's way of telling the rabbit girl off. He didn't want to deal with her at all and it showed on his expression that faltered the longer he talked. Laharl let out his trademark laugh as he turned to her.

"You heard it from the man himself. Go back to your moon!"

"…"

"I apologize Luna, but I cannot leave. If you insist on dragging me back by force, I will fight you."

"…No…" She mumbled as she turned around. "No…"

As Etna and Sicily entered the scene, the rabbit girl vanished into the night. Her blinding speed made it hard to see where she went off to but Laharl didn't care. He just wanted her gone. "Ahahaha. Serves her right. Xenolith, you owe me with details!"

Xenolith shook his head, but its not like he would have a choice when Etna and Sicily were walking toward them.

"Big brother, who was that woman?" Etna asked annoyed.

"Umm…Etna?"

"I had no idea you had a fetish for playboy bunnies."

"She is anything but that." The incubus responded rather quickly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't jump to conclusions."

"Uh huh, Xenolith, be a good older brother and tell me your relationship with her. You don't have to tell the prince. Just whisper it in my ear."

"There is…nothing between us."

That didn't sound too convincing. Normally, he was good at hiding his emotions, but just asking about this rabbit girl and bringing up the term "relationship" was causing his mask to crack and for his voice to falter the longer he talked.

"…We're done talking."

"Oh come on Xenolith! This is juicy information I want to know!"

It wouldn't be long until the other two joined in to badger the older demon. He shut them out at this point because they'll forget by the next day what they asked him about. They didn't really care anyway. In the shadows though, the rabbit girl did not return home. She continued to watch them because she wasn't done tonight.

* * *

The redhead was mostly correct about Laharl and the others losing interest in Luna the more he ignored them. Within the next couple of hours, they forgot about the incident and Sicily went back to nagging Laharl to play the Cii U with her again. Etna wasn't satisfied with her older brother not giving her any information though, but at this point, she really didn't have a right to pry in…

That was until later on that night where she couldn't sleep and ended up wondering around in the middle of the night. She heard voices shouting at each other in the garden.

"Xenolith?"

The closer she got to the door, the more she could hear from her older brother. He rarely talked and he rarely raised his voice. Now though he just seem to lose it…

"Luna, I will not say this again. I refuse to go back."

"Is it because of me?" The rabbit girl questioned. "Is it because I'm so weak? I got stronger now so you don't have to worry about that! Xenolith, if you help me out, then you can secure your spot in the witch hunter realm. You'll be pardoned for leaving unnoticed! We can work together again like we did centuries ago. We could be…"

"That's enough!" Xenolith ended up yelling catching both girls off guard. "I am not going back. I am bound to this Netherworld now…the witch hunters will never forgive me if they found out about my crimes…and it won't work between us. You may be strong Luna, but my reason for leaving had nothing to do with you."

"…Is it because of your sister?"

Etna ended up gasping.

"It's always "My sister this" and "My sister that". You never think about yourself! Your life revolves around her and your sister would never be grateful for what you were doing for her. Your powers are your own Xenolith and yet you hold back because you don't want someone who won't remember from having a horrible life."

"…"

"Xenolith, please…"

"Do not mock my sister." He growled looking toward the rabbit girl. "I made that decision long ago. I may not know how she thinks of me for doing such things, but I do not regret my actions if it meant giving her an easier life."

"…It's almost like you're in love with your sister. I'm jealous…"

Etna wanted to hurl at the thought of her older brother loving her in that way. Yes his dedication toward her was more like a lover than an older brother, but that was probably because he didn't understand how to interact with her after all of these years. Even Etna admitted to herself that perhaps flirting with her older brother to get what she wants was going overboard and into Flonne's fantasy world of incest pairings.

"If you understand, please leave and do not return. I do not want to cause anymore troubles."

"I will…but can I have one thing from you at least?"

"What is…!"

The rabbit girl was really fast. Xenolith didn't expect her to tackle him to the ground so she sitting right on top of him. Her pained expression was apparent in the moonlight.

"…Take me…"

If anyone could turn so red that it matched his or her hair color, it would be the older demon. He reacted just as badly at her request that he attempted to push her off. When he was like this, he wasn't that powerful or maybe Luna was stronger than she looked. Etna wasn't going to have none of this though. Taking her spear, she lunged at the rabbit girl without any warning causing her to be kicked off the older demon.

"Get away from my brother you playboy bunny!"

"E-E-Etna?"

The moon rabbit wasn't expecting anyone…well she should have given how good her sense of hearing was, but she was so distracted with her own emotions concerning the runaway witch hunter that she probably wouldn't notice an entire army sneaking up on her.

"…So you're Xenolith's sister…" She mumbled getting a good look at her. "…I see the resemblance."

"Etna…" The incubus called out again. He was able to sit up but his legs weren't moving. The rabbit girl didn't get her weapon out despite Etna ready to thrust it into her.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you take my brother away." Etna declared. "I may not have the whole story between you two, but I do know is that Xenolith wants nothing to do with you."

"…You were spying?"

"Not spying. I was taking a little walk and I just happen to walk by the garden. I thought it was Flonne dropping in but it was just a playboy bunny not taking no for an answer."

"…"

"Look lady, I'm only going to say this once. The prince may have been more tolerant with you and lied that my brother wasn't here. Xenolith has told you straight out that he wants nothing to do with you, but for me if you don't leave now, I will kill you. Xenolith is under my command because of his sins. I pardoned him in exchange for being with me forever. I don't need some playboy bunny with huge breasts spoiling that!"

Oh…so that was the reason why Etna didn't like Luna from the beginning. Her chest size may have been average but having a chest meant you were an enemy to the Beauty Queen especially if you were trying to get in her older brother's pants in her view without her permission.

"Luna…"

"…I get it now…you found your sister after all and settled the issue with her…so you don't want to leave because you're family again…must be nice."

She refused to get her bow out and demonstrated her skills. She sighed in defeat as she looked toward the moon before looking at Etna. "Take care of him."

"Huh?"

"Xenolith, I'll be back when I get the title of the eighth Chosen. Just watch, I'll be so strong that you won't reject me again."

"It's not that Luna…it's me…I…"

Luna didn't want to hear it as she vanished into the night again and this time she wasn't coming back. Etna wanted to throw the spear in her direction and ended up throwing it into a nearby tree in anger.

"Garrhhh! Who was she Xenolith? What did she want with you? Are you bragging about your assets?"

As Xenolith stood up, he glared at his little sister for bringing it up. "We will not talk about that."

"Oh, so let me get this straight. Despite having something there, you reject her and she's all over you. I know its part of our species but at least have some decency. What if the stupid prince or his sister saw what would have happened? You didn't even fight back."

"Luna is stronger than what she appears and can we please drop the subject…"

"Wait, so I was right when I said that it was small?"

"DROP IT!"

Etna jumped back at his sudden shouting before his expression changed into something depressing before he looked away ashamed.

"I'll just say this Etna, you still have more years to develop your chest…but don't get your hopes up. It runs in the family to not develop at all…"

Her expression fell now. "W-What? T-That means I'll be flat forever?!"

"Possibly."

"No…no…Xenolith, if you know someone that knows anything about transplants, take me to them."

"Etna, that's not something you should worry about now."

As Etna grabbed her spear and headed back inside the castle with her older brother, something was still bugging her.

"…What is your relationship with the playboy bunny?"

"You still going on about that?"

"I think you owe me for not having to show her a disappointing sight."

That was such a low blow that Etna probably would have apologized immediately for it if he didn't shatter her dreams of having breasts when she was older.

"…We were never together." He finally replied as he sighed in defeat. "I stumbled into the witch hunter realm when I was still learning how to control The Artifact of Absolute Death. I messed up once and I feared the worse…but I heard the witch hunter realm was a place to learn to control one's magic. I went there and met Luna. She taught me…everything to know about the witch hunter realm and in return I helped her grow stronger."

"…So she was a weakling before she met you? How cliché."

"She hates violence, but she wanted to prove herself. The moon rabbits are like the werewolves. They're near extinct. She thinks that by gaining power, she'll convince them to come out of hiding…" Etna was surprised when she heard her brother chuckle. "I was in the way. Yes, I left because I felt like The Artifact of Absolute Death would destroy the very foundation I accidentally built up there…but she was distracted by me. She was always worried for my wellbeing…and I didn't want to disappoint her if she attempted to make the first move."

"She did and you rejected her."

"…"

"So who else did you leave beside your first love?"

"I am not in love with her." Her brother retorted yet to Etna, he wasn't fooling anyone. "I had a friend there too. He's one of the seven Chosen. I assumed he was the one that told her to bring me back for a reunion but maybe it was the boss after all…"

"Do you regret it?"

That question came out of nowhere. Xenolith stopped to look at his sister. No more teasing or making fun of him; this was an honest question that probably was about her. Was she being a sister that prevented Xenolith from having a normal life? Was she holding him back now?

To her surprise a small smile escaped his lips. Her brother was full of surprises this past week.

"No. You were never a burden to me Etna…you will never be a burden to me. You are my sister after all."

"Xenolith…"

Etna felt like she made the right decision in the end to prevent Xenolith from leaving. She might have on no account understood what it was like to have a sibling for those years of loneliness but now, she was probably the happiest little sister for her big brother's answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 4277 words. This takes place after Stupid Bet. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Square Enix jacket...I'm making fun of how Xenolith looks like he was drawn by Tetsuya Nomura with that style. Plus it establishes that Luna is also a nerd with video games.
> 
> 2\. As pointed out the seven main witch hunters are called the Chosen. Its difficult to become one of the group and it requires a majority vote. However one has to remember that Virtue and Jingle are almost NEVER in their own realm. This reduces the members to five and even then, sometimes the pirate angels aren't there either meaning there are only three members who make the decision and that says a lot.
> 
> 3\. Xenolith has the same inferiority complex as Etna does in terms of his sexual organs. It's not that apparent until someone constantly pesters him about it or it concerns sex in general. However, my headcanon is that it's not non-existent. Xenolith just compares himself to other guys and has the same problem as Etna who compares her non-existent chest to every other character who has one like Rozalin, Artina and Laharl-chan.
> 
> 4\. I set Xenolith up as a witch hunter like Fenrich to establish that these two have probably met in the past. Xenolith became a witch hunter to control The Artifact of Absolute Death while Fenrich was taken in after an unknown monster wiped out most of the werewolves. The witch hunter realm allows them both to be a mercenary but the difference is that Fenrich honestly ran off while Xenolith specifically resigned so no one would look for him anyway and Luna took it the wrong way.


End file.
